These idiots
by AngelusSe
Summary: James Potter will do anything to win the heart of Lily Evans. But when he over hears her friend saying she is in love with his worst enemy, Snivellous, will he go as far as to become more like him?
1. Why am I stuck with those idiots?

Hi this is my first fanfiction on here, Its based on Snapes feelings for Lily and how she fell for his worst enemy, breaking his heart forever.

"Oh god he's so immature," Lily Evans said to her best friend Severus Snape.  
At the sound of her voice James Potter's head snapped up. He stared straight into her eyes and seemed to get lost for a moment; he then shook his head and started to chase the hippogriff with his friends, Lupin, Peter and Sirius.

"They're so stupid," Snape said laughing.  
Lily nodded her head in agreement.  
"It's so obvious that that hippogriff's tormenting them." He continued.  
"How come?" Lily said puzzled, she was lying on her front, her face cupped in her hands watching James and his friends.  
"Well in like two seconds it's going to turn round and hit one of them," He paused to glare at James, "I hope it's Potter."  
But to Severus's disappointment two seconds later the hippogriff turned round and hit Peter Pettigrew round the nose. The little boy fell to the ground crying.

"JAMES! JAMES! We have to get Peter to the hospital wing!" Remus was shouting at him.  
James had just caught Lily staring at him and was trying to stand there in the breeze looking cool, he hadn't realised his friend was attacked by a hippogriff. He wanted his hair to be casually blowing free and wild in the wind, looking like a model from one of those muggle magazines he caught Lilly reading once.

"She's looking at me," He sighed.  
Sirius Black came over then and pushed James out of the way, "No," He said seriously, "She is in fact looking at me my silly friend."  
Remus just stared at both of them smirking even thought he friend was on the floor screaming in agony and the hippogriff had run off to the games keeper Hagrid.

"Severus," Lily said turning from James and Sirius pushing each other around.  
"Yes?" Severus asked. Maybe she was about to ask him out. She had a serious look on her face she must be about to ask him something really important.  
"Why," Lily said staring at him, Severus's hopes were soaring up, "why," she repeated at him, "am I stuck with those idiots?"


	2. In love with Snivellous

"I really, really wish that you would just admit it by now!" Laura said to Lily that night in the Gryffindor common room.

Laura was a pretty girl, her long black hair trailed behind her. Her deep blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, her side fringe blocking one of her eyes sometimes made her look quite mysterious…sometimes. She, along with Faith, was Lilly's best friend.

Just when Lily opened her mouth to reply James Potter and his gang (minus Remus Lupin) walked in.

It appeared that James had heard what Laura had just said.

"Laura are you commenting on the fact that Lily Evans has not admitted her love for me yet?"

Sometimes Lily really wondered how James big fat arrogant head managed to fit threw that portrait door sometimes.

"As a matter of fact I wasn't," Laura said eyeing James.

_That shut James up_, Lily thought smugly.

"Yes Prongs," Sirius said clamping a hand on James shoulder, "not everything is about you."

"Padfoot my dear dear friend," James said clamping Sirius harder on the shoulder, "You have many things to learn about this world."

Peter giggled behind them.

James looked at Lily and bowed, "Well good night oh fairest of all……the witches,"

James said having to think.

And with a last wink at Lily he and the others ran to the boy's dormitory.

"I swear Laura was trying to get Lily to confess her love to me," James moaned falling down on his bed.

"Prongs sometimes I sigh at how stupid you get," Sirius sighed.

"Whatever do you mean?" James said with fake shock.

"Well she probably was, that Laura," Sirius trailed off looking around the room, "She's well…"

James sighed, "She's different. Yes we know. And we know the only reason you like is because you can't have her."

Sirius glared at James.

"I am not having this conversation again Prongs, take your invisibility cloak down and spy on Lily and Laura."

James beamed at his best friend.

"Sometimes you are smarter then me," James said throwing the cloak over himself and sneaking down stairs.

The two girls didn't hear him approach.

Lily was playing with her hair then sort of snapped out of a trance.

"Anyway before that arrogant pig interrupted us," She said and James surprisingly didn't feel hurt, he'd heard way worst, "what on earth were you on about?"

Laura sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Lily I'm on about how you need to admit you love him!"

"James?" Lily said shocked.

Now James felt hurt.

"No you idiot," Laura snapped.

James was even more hurt, Lily Evans had never had a boyfriend, and he didn't want her to either, unless that boyfriend was him.

"Who then?" Lily said surprised.

Lily didn't want to date, not for the moment anyway. There was this boy she did quite like in Ravenclaw but that was two years ago and she hadn't got her sights set on anyone. She worried more about N.E.W.T.S then anything else.

Laura gave a deep sigh and stared at Lily for a while taking heavy breaths. Lily raised her eyebrows at her.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!!"

James stood still for a minute not knowing whether to burst out laughing or run and crawl into a deep dark portrait hole and never ever coming out again. If people found out that the girl of his dreams had gone with Snivellous he would never be able to show his face again. Let alone the fact that his heart was breaking.

When Lily didn't contradict this James ran from the common room.

"Laura don't be stupid, Severus is my best friend, nothing more," Lily snapped.

"Well we will wait till Faith comes back from studying and here her opinion," Laura said sticking her nose in the air.

"Yeah well Faith isn't stupid she'll know the truth," Lily said faking a smile at Laura.

"Prongs what happened?" Sirius said shaking James under the covers.

Ever since James came back from the common room he had thrown himself under his covers without talking to anyone. Sirius was worried for his friend.

"James," Peter shrieked, "I'll fart on you if you don't tell us."

Sirius stared at the small boy.

"What?" Peter asked, "I just had a ton of cauldron cakes."

Sirius burst out laughing, "Prongs he really will do it."

James head appeared from out of the covers, "She's in love with Snivellous!"

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He bent his head lower to James.

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked.

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH SNIVELLOUS!" James roared in Sirius's face.

"What?" Sirius asked pretending not to have heard.

"THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS, THE ONE AND ONLY LILY EVANS IS IN LOVE WITH THE GREASY HAIRED GIT SNIVELLOUS!"

Sirius burst out laughing and didn't stop until James jumped on top of him like a dog.

"Looks like your girl has gone to the greasy side," Sirius managed to say between laughs.


	3. James Potter turns into Snivellous

It's Friday morning and Lily was brushing her long red hair in front of a mirror that complimented her now and again.

"Lily," Faith said, "What lesson do we have first?"

Lily turned round to stare at her best friend. Faith was average height; she had blonde hair that went slightly down her shoulders. Nobody could ever tell what eye colour she had since she kept changing it by the day.

"We have potions with Professor Slughorn first," Lily said smiling, Slughorn was her favourite teacher and she was obviously his favourite student.

"That man would marry you if he had a chance," Laura commented sorting out her books for the day.

Faith burst into giggles and gathered her books with a flick of her wand.

Lily did the same and walked out of the girls dormitories with her head held high ignoring what Laura had said.

"James Potter if you don't come out of that bathroom right now," Remus screamed, "I'm, I'm uhmmm I'm going to.." He trailed off not being able to think of what to threaten James with, for once in his life.

"My life is not worth living any longer," James called dramatically from the bathroom.

"Yours might not be," Sirius roared, "But mine is and it will be in ruins if I don't get a shower!"

Peter was already changed, he never got a wash. He really was like a rat.

"Threaten him with something," Peter squeaked.

"Well good idea Wormtail what do you think I've been trying to do for the past half an hour?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Peter shrugged and went back to his bed watching the bathroom door.

"I know," Sirius whispered in Remus's ear, "I will go straight up to Lily Evans and snog her!"

Within one second the bathroom door was blasted open by a very angry James Potter.

"What? What have you done? Prongs is that even you?" Sirius said in shocked silence.

"I think he's made himself look more like……..you know……Snivellous," Remus said, his back was pressed against the wall eyeing James with disapproval and worry.

"You've done this to yourself to win the heart of Lily Evans?" Sirius shrieked disgusted, he couldn't even look at James anymore.

James Potter had brushed his hair for once in his life but he hadn't washed it, it was unbelievably greasy. He looked very much like Severus Snape.

"Personally," Peter squeaked putting his hand on his heart, "I like it."

"Dear lord," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Do I look like him?" James asked staring down at his feet.

"So much that I'm so confused I'm going to have to hex you!" Sirius roared chasing James in to the bathroom.

"You are not going out looking like that Prongs," Remus laughed, "Your reputation means too much to you."

"Lily Evans is better then any reputation," James said sticking his head out of the bathroom door, "No matter how good it is," James thought, "Like mine."

"You are so stupid James," Sirius roared he couldn't believe a girl had pushed his best friend so far.

Remus, bored of all the drama sat on his bed and started brushing up on his History of magic essay.

"Shut up Padfoot we all know you would look like Alex for Laura," James screamed stepping out of the bathroom and walking straight up to Sirius, their noses where almost touching, "If you knew how to do the spells right," He grinned slyly.

"Yeah he's already tried four times and failed," Peter said.

Sirius whipped round, his cloak flying everywhere, to stare at him.

"And that Wormtail was supposed to be a deep secret!"

"Oh," Peter whispered turning to face in the other direction to Sirius.

"Prongs mate," Sirius whispered trying to reason with James, "Look at yourself don't do it, don't ruin us."

Lily was sat in the History of Magic classroom, she had to be the only one listening to Professor Binns but she was not the only one who was wondering where James Potter and his gang where.

"Maybe he's finally decided to end all of our misery and jump off of a cliff or something," Severus whispered in her ear.

Lily faked a laugh which she had done so many times when Severus said something horrible about James Potter she was so good at it now she worried that she was two faced.

"Or he's decided to crawl into a hole and never come out," Severus said happier at each "or" that James Potter could have done to end his live.

Just then Remus, Sirius and Peter burst into the classroom.

"Sorry we're late sir," Remus apologized to Professor Binns, "We had …uhmmm… identity problems to fix."

Nobody knew what to make of that, until James Potter rushed into the classroom, or was it James Potter?

"Sorry I'm late sir."

And by that instant everyone knew it was James Potter but only by his voice.

Severus stared at James. And Lily was in pure shock, as was everybody else in the classroom. They were all staring back from Severus Snape to James Potter.

"Personally," Severus said, not at all realising that James Potter was supposed to be looking like him, "I think it's an improvement."


End file.
